Never Say Goodbye
by WickedDugGuire
Summary: Christopher Robin grew up and has left the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh is reflecting and remembering all the fun times with his best friend as he searches and discovers what true love is. Please tell me if you want me to continue this story and comment and follow because I post stuff like this


Pooh bear spent the night pacing in front of his house still under the name of Sanders. He remembered the days when Christopher Robin would come by to see him every day. _Every day, _he thought. _Every day seemed like such wonderful thing. It felt like forever. Now forever is too good to be true. _Winnie the Pooh then sat down and looked up at the stars.

He thought of all his friends. Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Piglet, Kanga, Roo, and Owl. He thought about how they were always there for him. No matter how much they seemed to try to distract him, his thoughts were still with Christopher Robin. Christopher Robin. It seemed like a distant thought at this point. Just a word that meant nothing. Just a word that led him to insanity and a sudden tear.

Pooh wiped the tear from his eyes as he gazed up at the stars. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he whispered as he yawned. Christopher Robin was always close at hand at a time like this. Now he was out of sight, but never out of mind. Poor Pooh will never forget. Christopher said that if he ever did, he would never leave. Pooh had to let him go. He had to let Christopher grow up.

Pooh got choked up for a moment before he gazed up at the stars again. "It seems that I've tried to forget you Christopher Robin. But it's interesting. The more that I try to forget then the more I want to remember. And the more I want to remember, the more I want to forget."

Pooh yawned loudly before he closed his eyes. "I'm empty and I'm cold and my heart's about to break, come and find me. Without you I'm totally lost," he whispered.

Pooh decided that sleeping would be a fruitless effort. Crying was so new and different for Pooh. He couldn't find it in himself to sleep with such a dry feeling in his throat. All he could wonder is if he would somehow find Christopher Robin within these one hundred acres of land. But he never would.

Pooh wandered for awhile and then found Rabbit standing in the middle of the woods looking up at the sky. Saying nothing but looked up at the sky. "Hello Pooh," Rabbit whispered still looking up at the sky.

Pooh heard Rabbit's whisper. "Hello Rabbit," Pooh returned and then sat stood next to Rabbit. The two looked up at the stars.

"You miss him?" Rabbit asked Pooh.

"Only every moment," Pooh returned.

"I try not to look like I miss him. I try not to look like I miss anybody. I try to look like all I care about is my house and my garden but I miss him. I miss him more than anything. I would give my house, my garden, and all of my carrots for one more minute with him," Rabbit sighed.

"I would give all of my pots of honey just to tell him how much I love him," Pooh told Rabbit. "It's not like a love between a man and a woman though Rabbit. It's not like the love between marriages. It's a love of friendship. A love where I cannot bear another day without him. I always thought that I would die without him and now that he is gone, that is what I feel."

"I understand Pooh. I feel the same way, but you had a special connection with Christopher Robin. A connection that is unbreakable. I know deep deep down in my heart though that he still loves you just as you love him. And he wishes that he could come back but he can't. All children grow up Pooh. He's not made of stuff and fluff like us," Rabbit comforted Pooh. Pooh and Rabbit then sat by a rock and rested their heads on it. Pooh rested his head on Rabbit's shoulder and they looked up at the stars.

"I'm grateful that I have something worth saying goodbye to," Pooh returned.

"I'm grateful that I feel this way when I say goodbye," Rabbit said.

"Rabbit? Do stuffed animals have hearts?" Pooh asked Rabbit.

"Stuffed animals have the purest hearts of all," Rabbit told Pooh. "How can something be loved and not have a heart?"

"I don't know what else that I can do, except to try to dream of you," Pooh whispered to himself once he knew that Rabbit was asleep. "I wonder if you're dreaming too. Wherever you are." Pooh then drifted off to sleep knowing that Christopher Robin was somewhere in his heart.

Pooh dreamed of him and Christopher Robin. He dreamed about how he thought that they would be together for always. And they would. In their hearts they would be, but it wasn't the same. Pooh wanted him there with him. When Christopher Robin left, a piece of Pooh left with him. When sunrise came, he saw Christopher Robin skip away from him in his dream before he woke. This was the worst part of all. Christopher Robin laughed and skipped away while Pooh screamed at the top of his lungs for his friend to come back.

Pooh woke up suddenly. It was morning. Rabbit had gone home in the middle of the night. He stood on his feet and brushed the dirt from his knees. Something caught Pooh's eyes. When he looked around, he saw a small boy walking around. He had a blue shirt on and red shorts. He seemed lost.

"Good morning," Pooh bid the small boy.

"Good morning," the boy returned. He looked at Pooh. "What are you?"

"I'm a Pooh bear. My name is Winnie-the-Pooh."

"Oh," the boy realized. "My name is Henry, Henry Rollins."

"Hello Henry Rollins," Pooh shook Henry's hand. Henry smiled at Pooh and Pooh smiled back at Henry. It was the first time he had smiled since Christopher had left the woods.

"Say Pooh?" Henry asked Pooh. "Would you like to be friends?"

Pooh pondered this proposal. He was already friends with Christopher Robin though. He already belonged to him. Then again, a heart's size is undetermined. A heart is only as big as a person says it is. _Maybe my heart is big enough for two Christopher Robins, _Pooh thought to himself.

"Do you like honey Henry?" he asked the boy and gave him his hand. Henry grabbed Pooh's small hand and the two walked off to the nearest honey tree as they discussed honey. Pooh grew to love Henry over the years. He loved and cherished the boy's company, but he never forgot Christopher Robin. In fact whenever Henry and Pooh played on the same hill he and Christopher Robin would play on, he would remember all the times he and the boy had. That was enough to make him smile because he had those moments forever. No one, not even the most fearsome heffalump could take those away.

Then one day Henry had to leave and another boy came into the land. Pooh then found himself never forgetting Henry and Christopher Robin. The funny thing was that Pooh's heart grew as the size of his friends increased. Pooh never had to forget any of them, never had to besmirch any of them, and never had to leave any of them.

But amongst all the boys that Pooh had grown to love, Christopher Robin stood victorious. He was the one that had taught Pooh how to say hello, how to love, and how to say goodbye. So I guess the sayings true. Because wherever they go, and whatever happens to them on the way, in that enchanted place on the top of the Forest, a little boy and his Bear will always be playing. And that was just how Christopher Robin wanted it.


End file.
